Once Bitten, Twice Shy
by rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe
Summary: Edward knows better than to provoke Bella’s angry demeanour when talking about lending money or buying things. All because of previous negative experience…R&R plz


**Just an oneshot between our fav couple, Bella and Edward. And thanks to all who reviewed Silver-tongued Bella!! I love you guys!! Enjoy!**

Once Bitten, Twice Shy

Edward sighed as he watched Bella marched angrily inside her house and shut the door behind her. He placed his head on the driver's wheel and repeatedly hit his head on the steering wheel. Quietly though, making sure not to arouse any suspicion. He knew better than to stir up Bella's demeanour, especially on _his_ birthday. He knew that he should have listened to Alice the first time, but he didn't. He wanted something to give to Bella as an engagement gift, although he knew that Bella would immediately refuse it.

He remembered what happened just few hours ago.

"_Where are we going, Edward?" Bella asked as Edward kept his hands over her chocolate brown eyes. Bella tried to grip his fingers away, but even she knew that he was way too strong. However, she still knew that she wanted his fingers around her eyes; to feel his cold, marble skin against her own eyes and the skin surrounding it. _

_Edward smirked, "Just a few more steps." Edward cautiously walked behind Bella, being careful of not misleading Bella. _

_Bella sighed, "All right." She followed Edward's lead, but still felt defeated. Before she knew it, she felt Edward stopped behind her, causing her to fall forward, but Edward's grasp caught her. _

_Beaming, Edward opened his hands, "Here." Bella opened her chocolate brown orbs and gasped at the sight in front of her. It was a shiny red coloured convertible. Bella felt anger and fury burn right inside her when she turned to face Edward, who was grinning like an idiot. "Like it, Bella?" _

_Bella growled as she looked at Edward. "Like it? Of course, I…hate it!" Edward flinched at Bella's exclaim and sighed as he knew why Bella was acting this way._

"_I swear I didn't even pay a cent for it. Alice and Carlisle just pitched in and…" Bella brought up her hand and caused him to halt in his own words. _

"_I don't care if __**you**__ didn't pay for it! All I care is that you guys bought me something!" Bella yelled, causing Edward flinch once more. _

_Edward sighed, as he put his hand over his face, "Bella…"_

_Bella grunted, "Don't Bella me, Edward. You know perfectly that I don't accept money or anything from other people. If I wanted a car, I would have bought it with my own money. But I happen to be fine with my truck!" _

"_Okay, I understand that. If you want, you can repay me back if you want. Can't you ever let me buy something for my love?" Edward pleaded as he grabbed Bella's hands into his own. _

_Bella seemed dazzled by Edward's eyes for the moment and was about to agree, when she shook her head. "No!" _

_Edward sighed as Bella brought the grip of Edward's hands. "Bella, please…"_

_Yelling, she exclaimed, "Don't you dare buy me anything else, Edward. I mean it!" With that, she marched angrily to Edward's silver Volvo and waited impatiently in the passenger's seat. Defeated, Edward walked to his car in strife. _

Edward shook the memory out of his head, and knew that he should have listened to Bella the _first_ time she told him not to spend any money on her. Suddenly, as he drove out of the driveway, the flashback of that day came flooding in his mind.

"_Do you think so, Alice?" Edward asked as he trailed the design on the ring. It was a 4 karat diamond ring, with a diamond moon engraved on it. _

_Alice nodded as she smiled, "Of course, Edward. It's absolutely lovely." Edward beamed as he tucked the ring into his pocket and drove to see Bella with his promise ring for her. _

_Edward smiled as he waited for Bella to come inside his Volvo. Bella smiled as she ran to the Volvo. Edward smiled as he watched his goddess run towards him. Her brown hair bounced up and down. Her chocolate brown orbs were bright with delight. As she sat in the passenger seat, she leant forward and gave him a peck on his cheek. Edward stayed there dazed as Bella was usually never the one who started to display affection. _

_Bella smiled, "Hello, Edward."_

_Edward raised an eyebrow as he drove out of Charlie's driveway. "You seem…happy today."_

_Giggling, she answered, "Just happy to be free of Charlie's restraint order, that's all." When she giggled, Edward turned to her in surprise. Since when did she giggle like a preppy girl? He continued to drive when Bella asked, "Where are we going?" _

_Edward put a finger to his lips, "Surprise." Bella sunk back into her seat in defeat, and stayed that way until they arrived to where they were supposed to be. Bella got out of her seat and stood beside the Volvo, waiting until Edward got out. She looked around and looked surprised._

"_What are we doing here?" she asked as she looked at the meadow where Edward showed her how he looked in the sunlight. _

_Edward smiled, "Surprise." He took Bella's hands into his own, and he led her to the meadow where they both sat down. _

_Bella looked shocked as Edward took a velvet box out of his pocket and said, "Surprise," as he opened the box. For a minute, Bella stayed there dazed by the beauty of the ring. However, Bella then stood up and threw a fit. _

"_How dare you?" Bella growled as she was about to walk back to the Volvo when Edward grabbed her hand._

"_Bella, don't you like it?" Edward asked, hurt by the notion that she might have not liked it._

_Bella raised her eyebrow and replied in sarcasm, "No…" She gave up when Edward looked hurt. "I love it, Edward; but how many times do I have to tell you not to spend money on me?" _

_Edward was about to protest when Bella put a finger to her lips. "You know that I don't like people spending money on me and I don't know why you even think that a promise ring will change my mind. I hope you learn from now on that I don't like people spending money on me." With that, Bella tramped livid to Edward's silver Volvo. Edward stayed there dumbfounded, but then he realized it was his fault. He walked to his car dejectedly as he clutched the box in his pocket._

When Edward arrived at his house, he realized that it was his fault for not realizing that Bella didn't like people spending money on her. Edward tried to smile as he knew that Bella would forgive him like the first time, but it might take a longer time. He still was hesitant when he brought the car to Bella, because of the first time what happened with the ring. He smiled when he thought that you shouldn't do anything twice if you get negative experience…

**Like it? Hope so. Anyways, please review!!!**

**Until next time…**

**Forgiveness is the scent that the rose leaves on the heel that crushes it.**

**-Rosefire**


End file.
